Matsuno Brothers
by IzumiTetsuya
Summary: Tentang Matsuno Brothers, sebuah band yang beranggotakan dua orang saudara kembar, beserta seorang pianist cerewet yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dalam hidup mereka. [OsoChoroKara, for #TAKABURC, collaboration w/ Araska]


Ini adalah dunia di mana Matsuno Osomatsu besar sebagai anak pertama dari dua bersaudara, dengan ayah dan ibunya yang jauh di Akatsuka-shi, dan dirinya yang bersekolah di sebuah _senmongaku_ (1) kecil di Kyoto.

Dunia di mana ia bersekolah musik, membuat duet band dengan adik satu-satunya, Matsuno Karamatsu. Dunia di mana mereka berdua menghidupi dirinya dengan mengisi panggung di kafe-kafe lokal, dunia di mana mereka bermain gitar di jam-jam malam, menemani gadis-gadis berhati sendu, atau menyegarkan otak yang keruh selagi belajar.

"Osomatsu, tidak siap-siap?"

Karamatsu mengambil sebuah berkas yang sudah agak buluk, menghajar Osomatsu yang masih tidak mau bangun juga. Cih, mentang-mentang ini hari Selasa…

Osomatsu terbangun dan mengambil berkas yang dilemparkan kepadanya, masih setengah mengantuk, melihat ke tulisan dalam berkas itu yang rapi-ah, pasti tulisan Karamatsu.

.

 _火曜日_ _-_ _7_ _時_ _夜カフェ_

 _(Selasa, Jam 7, Yoru Cafe)_

 _Kertas lagu Depapepe dan Eddy Kim._

 _._

Bekerja lagi, bekerja lagi.

"Aku ingin bolos sekali-kali…"

"Osomatsu, kamu tahu sendiri pilihan kita hanya ikuti semua jadwal yang kita buat, atau cuci piring di toko sushi…" Karamatsu menarik tangan Osomatsu, menyuruhnya berdiri dan mendorongnya ke depan wastafel. "Cuci mukamu dan gosok gigi sana, kau bau."

Ini adalah dunia di mana Osomatsu hanya punya satu adik, dan ia bermain gitar dengan honor seadanya.

Dan bagaimana untuk pertama kalinya, ia bertemu dengan seorang konduktor professional berbaju kotak-kotak tersebut.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio**

 **Matsuno Brothers by Araska (starter) and IzumiTetsuya (finisher)**

 **Summary : Tentang Matsuno Brothers, sebuah band yang beranggotakan dua orang saudara kembar, beserta seorang pianist cerewet yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dalam hidup mereka. [OsoChoroKara, for #TAKABURC, collaboration w/ Araska]**

 **Contents AU, alternate age (twin & student!OsoKara, adult!Choro). Warning for some OOC. Author sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Matsuno Brothers bukanlah sebuah band akustik yang dikenal, mereka itu amatiran, walaupun cara bermain gitarnya juga tidak jelek-jelek sekali, tapi tetap saja, mereka _hanya_ bagus, tidak cukup untuk membuat orang-orang terkesima.

Namun status _hanya_ bagus tersebut sudah cukup untuk menafkahi hidup kuliah mereka di sini. Dalam seminggu mereka bisa dapat tawaran untuk lima kali manggung, cukuplah untuk hidup dua orang. Pula, mereka juga bisa terlihat keren di antara anak-anak kelasnya. Sudah manggung, lho. Sudah dapat honor dari bakatnya, lho. Segala macam seruan seperti itu, terutama bagi Karamatsu, sudah menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri.

(Sejujurnya Osomatsu hanya sekadar ikut-ikutan. Yang penting Karamatsu senang dan bahagia.)

Lalu, seharusnya (lagi), hari ini harusnya lancar-lancar saja. Tidak ada yang biasanya merespon ke permainan mereka, sampai satu orang dengan kacamata yang agak tua, rambut super rapi, dan kardigan kotak-kotak hijau itu datang ke tempat mereka, dan berkata:

"Permainan kalian berantakan."

Awalnya Karamatsu hanya diam, walau jengkel di hatinya makin lama semakin menumpuk saat komentar demi komentar terdengar di telinganya, sebab pria yang nampaknya sedikit lebih tua dari mereka itu tidak berhenti mengomentari mereka.

"Ada masalah apa sih, dengan kami?!"

Karamatsu tidak bisa menahan kejengkelannya saat jam pertunjukkan mereka selesai, dan pria yang sepertinya hanya bisa berkomentar sejak tadi, masih duduk menikmati minumannya. "Menyebalkan sekali, sih… apa salah kami pada anda, pula?"

Pria berkacamata dengan baju kotak-kotak hijau itu hanya menengak habis minumannya. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya berkata jujur." ucapnya pendek. "Permainan kalian memang belum menarik. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kafe ini mau menyewa kalian…"

Karamatsu geram, rasanya ingin membanting meja tersebut, namun Osomatsu lebih gesit darinya. Tangannya dipegang erat, dan kakaknya tersenyum pada lelaki yang belum mereka tahu namanya.

"Kurasa kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik." Osomatsu berucap, senyumnya belum tanggal juga. "Tapi kami belum kenal siapa anda. Bisa beritahu siapa gerangan anda ini?"

Lelaki itu tidak menjawab, hanya memberikan kartu namanya. Dengan percaya diri, senyum yang tidak goyah, jemarinya memberikan selembar kartu nama dengan tata letak minimalis itu.

Osomatsu menerimanya, tersenyum.

"Lalu, kau ini siapa, tuan Choromatsu?"

Di kartu nama itu tertulis nama Choromatsu, sang pianis yang sedang naik daun. "Pemusik yang sedang mencari seorang kolaborator untuk duet." ia melirik ke arah mereka berdua. "Kalau kalian tidak bermasalah denganku yang menuntut ini, tentu saja."

Dengan sifat aneh seperti itu, wajar saja kalau tidak ada yang mau berkolaborasi dengannya; benak Karamatsu sudah berkata-kata demikian. "Ya, kami tidak masalah, selama kamu bisa hadir juga di _jam session_ kami dan mampu mengikuti permainan kami." Osomatsu terkekeh, merangkul adiknya yang hanya terpaut satu tahun itu. "Iya 'kan, Karamatsu?"

"Eh… ya-?"

Apa gerangan yang Osomatsu pikirkan…?

"Baiklah. Dia sudah setuju." Osomatsu menulis di balik kartu nama itu, nomor teleponnya dan sebuah alamat. "Itu alamat studio kami, datang minggu depan jam tiga sore. Kami menunggumu, tuan Choromatsu."

"He-hei, tunggu-!"

Terlambat, mereka sudah pergi.

Meninggalkan Choromatsu yang terbingung ada apa dengan mereka yang nampaknya tidak surut semangat setelah dikomentari semacam itu sejak tadi.

.

* * *

.

Sehari setelahnya, Osomatsu berubah. Dia jadi lebih bersemangat berlatih vokalnya. Sepulang sekolah, dia langsung keluar kelas dan pergi ke studio tempat mereka biasa latiham. Kadang juga dia berlatih mandiri di rumah. Memetik gitarnya dan bernyanyi secara individu, di ruangan kosong yang cukup berjarak dari kamarnya, pada tengah malam saat sang adik sudah terlelap ditelan alam mimpi.

Pula, Osomatsu jadi sering bolak balik keluar masuk ruang guru di sekolahnya hanya untuk meminta kritik dan saran mengenai penampilannya dan apa saja yang dibutuhkan agar dia bisa lebih berkembang lagi.

Perubahan ekstrim ini mau tak mau membuat sang bungsu berpikir. Sebesar apakah pengaruh sang pianis merangkap konduktor bernama Choromatsu itu hingga membuat kakaknya jadi seperti kerasukan setan begini?

"Oi Osomatsu."

Tidak ingin terus terjebak dalam pemikiran tidak jelasnya, Karamatsu akhirnya mulai memberanikan diri menanyakan hal ini pada sang kakak, sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah mereka.

"Kenapa, Karamatsu?"

"Aku terkejut melihat perubahanmu akhir-akhir ini," mulainya.

Sedotan susu kotak yang tengah asyik digigiti Osomatsu kemudian lolos dari gigi sang sulung.

"Perubahan apa? Aku masih Matsuno Osomatsu, kakak kembar yang umurnya beda 3 jam darimu."

"Bukan itu maksudku, Osomatsu." Karamatsu menjitak kepala sang kakak, membuat sebuah benjolan tumbuh indah dibalik surai kehitamannya yang sebelas dua belas dengannya, diiringi dengah rintihan mengaduh yang terlontar otomatis dari bibir Osomatsu. "Aku hanya berpikir kalau, akhir-akhir ini kau agak... berbeda."

Satu alis sang sulung terangkat. "Maksudmu?"

Karamatsu kembali menghela napas. Dia lupa kalau kakaknya ini super duper tidak peka. Kalau tidak dijelaskan sampai ke dasarnya, jangan harap kau akan dapat jawaban memuaskan darinya.

"Kau jadi lebih rajin berlatih vokal, bahkan bolak balik ruang guru untuk menemui Iyami _-sensei_. Bertanya soal kritik saran untuk _performance_ berikutnya. Dan aku sering dengar kau bernyanyi tengah malam. Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan pianis berkacamata dan bermulut tajam itu, kan?"

Terkejut? Tentu saja. Tapi Osomatsu yang tidak bisa membantahnya akhirnya hanya diam saja.

"Apa ada sesuatu antara kau dan lelaki itu?"

Sebuah senyuman tersungging di wajah Osomatsu. Langkahnya terhenti, membuat jarak dengan Karamatsu yang ikut berhenti beberapa langkah di depannya kemudian.

"Aku..."

"Apa?"

"..senang ketika melihat orang itu."

"Hah?"

Osomatsu terkekeh, membuat Karamatsu jadi agak khawatir dengan kesehatan mental sang kakak.

"Habisnya, dia dengan gamblangnya berkomentar tentang penampilan kita. Bahasanya juga tidak disaring pula."

Kata-kata Osomatsu terhenti sementara.

"Aku ingin membuatnya menyesal telah mengatakan hal seperti itu pada kita. Karena kemampuan Matsuno Brothers tentu saja bukan ini saja."

Karamatsu terdiam. Cukup lama, hingga akhirnya ikut tersenyum. "Kau benar juga, Osomatsu. Aku juga sangat ingin menampar wajahnya sambil meneriakkan _'hey dude, if you think that this is all our power, you're fucking wrong'_ begitulah."

Keduanya kemudian tertawa.

.

* * *

.

Sepertinya kini Karamatsu paham alasan perubahan kakaknya itu.

Karena dirinya sudah menemukan orang yang selama ini dicari. Yang dengan gamblangnya mengomentari setiap detail permainannya.

Dan Karamatsu sangat yakin kalau mulai dari sini, sang kakak akan berhenti menjadi Osomatsu yang pemalas dan membuka sisi lain dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Bersamaan dengan derap langkah kaki mereka yang kembali terdengar, ponsel Osomatsu menyala. Menampilkan sebuah alarm.

 _ **[Today, Tuesday, 05.00 p.m. Showtime. I'll show you the true face of Matsuno Brothers]**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **[The End]**

* * *

(1) senmongaku : sekolah kejuruan yang setara dengan diploma. Waktu belajar biasanya sekitar 2 tahun, tergantung jurusan.


End file.
